The present invention relates to an antistatic agent capable of giving an antistatic property kept for a long term to surfaces of various kinds of materials such as fibers, threads, cotton, papers and films.
Hitherto, there have been provided various antistatic agents such as an agent composed of a cationic surfactant an amphoteric surfactant, or an antistatic agent composed of a urethane polymer or prepolymer containing a large amount of a polyol such as polyethylene glycol or ethylene oxide chain, in order to give an antistatic property to various materials.
However, when the antistatic agent of the cationic or amphoteric surfactant is used, though the antistatic property just after treating is excellent, the property cannot be kept long. On the other hand, when the antistatic agent of the urethane polymer or prepolymer is used, though the antistatic property can be kept long, the antistatic property is poor in comparison with that of the antistatic agent of the cationic or amphoteric surfactant. Further, it is very difficult to give a water repellency with antistatic property kept for a long term to the materials because of a large amount of ethylene oxide. Accordingly, there has not been proposed a treating agent for giving antistatic property with water repellency, which can be kept long, to various materials.
An object of the present invention is to provide an antistatic agent capable of giving antistatic property with water repellency, which can be kept long, to various materials.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.